Some people just don't mix
by Niblre-Sofouxey or Nilly
Summary: Because of her home planets destruction max finds herself on a republic clone base. She sets out to cause trouble amoung the troopers and make a few friends along the way. Bumping into a few old friends aswell.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, um me and my sister were doing a story and this is my carraters point of view of things. One of the reasons why it starts off so strangley.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the starwars characters, even though i wish i did.

The clones walked me around a corner and I could no longer here Grumpy pants voice as he was saying something to his son. This was going to be fun…

"How long until we get to the cadets quarters," I asked looking up into clone 3894's helmet, the guy who was on my right.

"Not long,"

"Well that was very insightful, I feel so much smarter, I mean how many minutes?"

"A few,"

"Am I annoying you?" I asked skipping in front of the two clones.

"It depends on how you look at it,"

"So I am annoying you,"

"I didn't say that,"

"But you were thinking it,"

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"So you were thinking it,"

"I didn't say that, I'm mean think it, ahh Shadow help me," He said turning to the other clone, who looked back at him. Mean while I ran ahead around one of the corners and jumped grabbing onto a lose pipe on the roof and pulled my legs up behind me. As I was hanging there I could hear their voices coming closer.

"Ahh Twitch, where did she go?" said Shadow.

"You lost her? Oh man we are so busted, what if she runs into Commander Fett again, and all hell breaks loose and we have to run away as the army comes after us, because commander Fett wants us to get incinerated or worse fired,"

"Calm down she can't have got to far, come on let's have a look around, ok you go that way I'll go this way,"

"Ok meet back here in ten minutes if you can't find her,"

Now I could here only one pair of foots steps coming my way. I looked down and saw one of the clones almost at arm's length away from me and suddenly a plan dropped into my head. The clone was still coming closer so I knew that I would have a better shot. When he was right underneath me a let go of the roof and landed on his back clinging on. That's when the screaming started.

"Get it off, get it off!" Twitch yelled turning around and around in circles and jumping up and down trying to loosen my grip. I heard footsteps running down the hall and saw Shadow the other clone approaching.

"Get off him," Shadow yelled dropping his gun and tugging at my leg. I couldn't stand it any longer, I let go and fell to the floor, clutching my chest, the laughter pouring out of my mouth.

Ten, laughter filled minutes later we were approaching the door to the cadet's quarters. The fun had been ended by a commander who was giving a tour to the new clones, he had insisted that Shadow and Twitch would better get this situation under control or they would have a one way ticket to commander Fett's office, and because this was a threat they each grabbed one of my hands and pulled me to the long haul with five rooms on each side and a training course at the end, that we were now standing in.

"Take your pick," said shadow, gesturing to the doors down the hall.

"Oh, I like choosing games," I answered, running over to the first door and peering inside. It was a pretty big room, with four bunk beds. There were two trunks under each bunk bed. The walls and the bed covers were a dark grey; to me the whole site was quite dull. I walked over to the next room. It was the same, and the next, the same dull grey walls and bed covers. I knew that they would all be the same from now on but I couldn't help checking just in case there was one room that had red walls and bed covers. But there wasn't, so in the end I chose the first one. I opened the door and sat down at the bottom of the closet bunk bed. It was hard and the blanket was thin, but I had the stuff that I needed in the bottomless bag at my hip.

"I'll take this one," I exclaimed looking out the door at Shadow and Twitch, 'Well it was nice meeting you boys, but you can go and get something to eat now." The two clones looked as if they didn't need to be told twice, and turned and ran off not looking back.

"I guess they don't like me very much…, Or there just really hungry," I shrugged and lay my head down on the pillow, closing my eyes and before long I was asleep.

In my dream I was walking through a land made of candy. I was really happy and picking candy canes of the trees and eating them, but then it started to snow and I had to run for cover. As I was running I put my hands above my head at what do you know, the snow was actually candy floss. I poked out my tongue and ate up some of the candy floss snow. Then I could hear someone calling to me well I didn't know if they were talking to me but it sounded like it,

"Who are you," the voice questioned. And that's where the dream stopped. I sat bolt up right and looked around me. There were eight little boys who were the size and had the facial features of Boba, but they all had different haircuts.

'I repeat," stated the boy closet to my head, "Who are you." He's hair was blond, unlike the others who had brown, and it was cut in a buzz cut.

"I," I answered, "am Duchess Max; you can call me Max,"

"Great, and why are you here," asked a boy with a brown buzz cut, but his hair was still longer than the guy with the blond buzz cut.

"Firstly, because I want to be, and secondly because Grumpy pants sent me here, well he didn't send me right here to this room but he did send me to the cadet's quarters with Shadow and Twitch and they said that I could chose any room I wanted and I choose this one,"

"Well I'd hate to tell you, but you're sleeping on my bed," another boy exclaimed, he had longish brown hair, and brown eyes like the rest of the boys. I was going to call him fluffy,

"Well, we can share if you want, or you can share with one of your friends your choice,"

"How about, you sleep on the floor and I get my bed back!"

"Humm let me think about it, how about no,"

"I don't think you have a choice,"

"Well you should think, didn't your teacher tell you that you should think before you act?"

"I do think,"

"Then why did you say you didn't,"

"I never said I didn't, did I Rex?"

"Ahh,"

"Sure you did, must I repeat, _I don't think _you have a choice,"

"She's trying to confuse you," Brown buzz cut stated,

"I tend to do that to people," I exclaimed smiling. Just then the door opened and in came a big clone; he had his helmet off, so we could see his face it look just like the little kids but older; he had hair like fluffy but a bit shorter. He looked around the room his eyes resting on me.

"Hi," I giggled, getting into a cross legged position, "Is this a social gathering or something? Or is this the club called 'wake up the girl who can kill us all with her eyes closed and make cookies at the same time,"

"I was just wondering if there was a problem in here,"

Fluffy hair and I both spoke at the same time,

"Nope…this…is…sleeping…you…my…go…and…won't leave,"

"Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo, one at a time, ok you Miss…,"

"Max!"

"Right, Max, you can go first,"

"Ok so, you don't have to worry because there is no problem, Ok is that clear? Bye, bye now,"

"What this, Max, is trying to say is that there is a problem and that is, that she is in my bed and she won't leave," yelled fluffy hair.

"Ok, I guess I should know why she is in your bed first and then we will be able to work something out," exclaimed big clone, running his hand through his hair and leaning against the door frame.

"Ok do you want me to tell you why I'm here or are you going to ask fluffy here?" I asked lifting up my eye brows at big clone.

"The name's not fluffy; it's Zag for your information,"

"Ok then I'll tell big clone why I'm here, I'm here because, one I want to be and two Mr grumpy pants sent me, so you can go complain to him if you are upset in any way,"

"Whose Mr grumpy pants?" asked big clone as he looked out the door and up the hall.

"I think he was called, Jango Fett,"

"Jango Fett?" big clone turned back to look at me,

"Oh you know him do you? Year well he's a good friend of mine and he won't like to hear that you have been mean to me," I stated

"Well boy's you'll just have to put up with her, if it was commander Jango who sent her here,"

'What about my bed?" Zag asked looking around at his friends for support.

"What about it?"

"I need to sleep on it,"

"Well like I said," I exclaimed putting my hands behind my head, "You can sleep with me or you can sleep with one of your friends your choice." Big clone looked around at all of us.

"Well I'm glad that you got that sorted, I'll be off then," and with that he closed the door and was gone.

Please read and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters

We stood in silence for a while, well at least the boys stood and I sat. Then the boys all moved over to their own beds and Zag sat down on the end of mine, well his but I was sleeping in it, and looked over at me.

One of the boys came over to me and Zag but was looking at me. He had hair like it had grown out a lot and then someone had gone and chopped off the top of it.

"Um the boys and I want you to go outside while we change," he said

"No they don't want me to leave, you do, but I'm not one to stay and watch, so bye," I jumped off the bed and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I looked around making sure I didn't look back into the room I had just left.

"What to do, what to do," I asked myself as I walked down the hall. "I know." I walked over to the nearest door, and swung it open hard enough for it to bang loudly against the wall behind it.

"Ahh," came from eight people when I entered. I looked into the faces of eight scared boys.

"Umm hi," I giggled, "I'm a bit lost can you tell me where the bath room is?"

"It's down the hall to your left," said the only boy who wasn't getting dressed.

"Thanks," I answered stepping outside and closing the door behind me. I followed the boy's instructions and soon came to a bath room. I walked in and closed the door behind me, locking it in the process. I grabbed the little bag at my hip and rummaged through it, pulling out my little blue silk night gown and my little blue bunny slippers. I pulled off my tight top, my belt and my leggings and pulled on my night gown. I took off my boots and replaced then with my nice warm slippers, I stuffed my cloths into the bag then opened the door and walked outside. I looked up and down the hall before starting to walk back the way I had come. I got the end of the hall I was in and turned right before walking up the hall with all the cadet's bed rooms, I walked to the front and knocked on the door to the room I was staying in.

"Can I come back in?"

"Not yet," said one of the boys, from inside the room. I could hear voices inside but I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I listen harder,

"What are we going to do," one of the voices was saying,

"Nothing, I guess,"

"We can't just do nothing, I won't have a bed to sleep on at this rate," because of what he was saying I knew this was Zag.

"We could, just leave her outside?" one guy suggested, I guessed he was shrugging.

"That's a great plan; the only _problem _with it is how are we going to get back out?"

"Ok, so I didn't think of that part,"

"Now can I come back in, if you don't let me in I'll go get Jango and you can tell him why I was locked out," there was silence to this so I carefully opened the door. The boys were all dressed, and each was either sitting or lying down on his own bed,

"Well I guess you don't want me to go and get Jango," I remarked walking inside and sitting down next to Zag, who was also sitting. 'Well if we're going to have to put up with each other, then I think I might be a good idea for me to learn your names,"

"I agree," answered brown buzz cut, "I'm Bly,"

"I'm Cody," said the guy with hair that looked as if someone had gone a chopped off the top. This went on for while until I found out all of their names, they were Bly, Cody, Rex, Boil, Waxer, Gree, O-niner and… Zag.

"Ok, I don't know about you but I'm very tired and would like to go to…sleep," I exclaimed letting out a big yawn in between _to_ and _sleep_. Most of the boys nodded and lay down if they weren't already and Bly got up to turn the light off.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Not yet," I answered, rummaging through my bag and pulling out a thick bed cover, it was white with red love hearts all over it. I swung it over my bed and got under it, most of the boys were now looking at me.

"Ok now I'm ready," I said, looking over at Zag who was still at the end of _his_ bed.

"Zag, have you decided on where you are going to sleep yet?" Bly asked rubbing his eyes,

"Yes, I'm going to sleep on the end of _my_ bed," he replied, lying down, his feet hanging off the end,

"Good," came Bly's voice as he flicked of the light. I heard him walking back to his own bed and pulling the thin sheet over himself. Before I closed my eyes and sleep took me for the second time this night.

This time my dream was not about candy, but about the war that I had left behind only a few days ago. There was my, guard as he yelled something at me, the words unable to be heard above the loud bangs of bombs exploding. He dragged me out of my bed room and through corridor after corridor; still the noise of war was around us. I could hear people screaming as we smashed into the room with all the escape pods. My guard flung me into the nearest pod and pressed the eject button, turning around to shoot some advancing enemy. I could hear my own voice now, not the words but the sound, I knew what I was saying though, "Come with me," I yelled not sure if he could hear me. He did, and he turned around shaking his head. At this I became to cry, the door to the pod closed and, my guard was shoot. He was like a farther to me, because my own father had died before I was born and my mother left just after I was born. I ran to one of the seats in the pod as it counted down, and strapped myself in, hugging my knees to my chest. And that's where I stayed for most of the trip, with my head on my knees and tears coming down my face.

I opened my eyes, looking around the cadet's room, my face and hands were sweaty, but the dream was over now and I was fine. I sat up.

"Just a dream, just a dream," I told myself rocking back and forth, well it was just a dream now, but it was my life years ago. I felt someone crawling up beside me and felt his eyes on my face. I looked up and saw Zag's dark brown eyes looking back.

"Bad dream," he asked, not moving his eyes. I nodded lying back down. I felt Zag's arms around me as he lay down to. I closed my eyes, the tears stopped and I took a deep breath, knew I was safe; nothing could get me in these strong arms. I didn't dream after that just sound less sleep, I didn't care what would happen in the morning that was for the morning to decide.

I could feel someone poking me in the arm, it didn't hurt it was just really annoying. I rolled over, so I was now facing Zag. I could feel his hot breath my face but I still didn't move. The person wasn't shaken off that fast and poked me again. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. Three of the boys were around the bed staring at me, one of them, Rex had his hand out.

"Thanks for waking me up, _NOT_," I exclaimed rubbing my eyes and tapping Zag on the arm. He sat straight up looking around. His eyes lay on me and he quickly moved back to the end of the bed.

"Your awake now are you," said Bly looking down from the top bunk on the other side of us, "you looked so cute I didn't want to move you, Rex, Boil and Waxer are not so nice though," Zag grabbed his pillow and threw it at Bly who ducked and started laughing.

"It's against protocol for them to be together," said Cody from above us and his head popped down looking at us both, "clones aren't supposed to have feelings for people, or get to attached,"

"Oh come on Cody, your just sad that she wasn't found on your bed," said Rex smiling at his own joke, at this Cody through a pillow at Rex.

"Why were you all cuddled up? Because Zag was cold and wanted you to share your blanket" asked waxer, a smile on his face as well, this earned a pillow from Zag,

"No, because I had a bad dream,"

"What about?"

"My home world," before I could say anything more, a boy from another room opened the door looking in side.

"Are you guy's all…? Why is there a girl in here? I didn't think they made girl clones"

"They don't and trust me ponds, you don't want to know," Bly exclaimed, getting up and walking over to the door, "Zag seems to like her though," a pillow went flying through the air and hit Bly in the back of the head,

"_Where is Zag getting all these pillows from,"_ I giggled to myself,

Bly closed the door and turned back to the eight of us. "Right, everyone get dressed, I think it's time we had breakfast." I got up, found my little bag that had my cloths in it and went outside, the door closed softly behind me and I sat down on the floor, waiting for the boys to get changed, I decided that I wasn't going to get dressed because I couldn't be bothered, I would just do it later.

In five minutes all of the boys were changed and they all came out of the bed room.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" asked O-niner looking me up and down.

"Nope," I answered smiling at him, "It tells a lot about a man, well in this case a girl, when she goes out in her pjs in public," he looked at me then turned away.

"Let's go," Bly announced, walking ahead of the rest of us. Everyone followed as we set off for the cantina. I ran to catch up with Zag and started walking beside him, he looked down at me and I smiled back at him.

"How old are you?" I asked,

"Eleven in clone years, but for real I'm only five and a half,"

"Cool," I'm eight at the moment,"

"What do you mean at the moment?" he asked giving me a questioning look.

I paused not sure what to say, I could tell him my real age (8016) or I could make something up that would go along with his question. "What I mean is that it, umm…will be my birthday soon, which means I'll be nine then, so I'm only eight, for the moment," he nodded as he understood what I was saying, which was good, because it made no sense to me.

"So, what was your home world like?" He asked frowning as some of the clones stared at us going past. I smiled, I always loved telling people what home was like, people used to ask me all the time when we went to visit other planets, so I went it to the story that I had told so many times, telling him about everything from tiny rocks and pebbles to giant buildings bigger than anything I had seen so far, I was doing all of the right hand gestures. By the time I finished we were at the door to the cantina. Bly pushed it open and we followed him inside.

The cantina was filled with lots of bigger clones. We walked over to a free table sitting down. I looked around me, and saw that you and to go up and fetch what you wanted to eat, so I got up and went to stand in line. I looked behind me and saw Zag following. As I neared the front of the line I could see what was on offer. It looked really gross; it was now my turn and I looked up at the clone behind the counter.

"Is there anything else on offer," I asked twisting my fingers in a little girl fashion.

"Sure," answered the clone, "nothing," I frowned, then I had what was probably my best idea ever. I put my hands down on the counter and pushed myself into a standing position, turning around to look at all the clones in the cantina. I cleared my throat, nothing happened. I put my hand into the bag at my hip and pulled out a micro phone, switching it on and putting it to my lips.

"Hello, big clones and little clones, I'm Max and I'm going to teach you how to make pancakes," I jumped off the counter and walked over to a big spare space, pulling a kitchen out of my bag, everyone's eyes were now on me. I walked into it and found the stool that I had used last time I was in this kitchen; I pulled it over to my bench and stood on top of it.

"Well because it's breakfast I think that it would be a good idea if we made pancakes," I exclaimed as I pined the small micro phone on to my top. "Ok first you need a clean bench," I gestured to the bench in front of me, "then you need to put on some mood music," I said pulling a mini cd player out of my bag, and putting on Barbie summer hits, volume two, cranking it up loud. "And now," I said, "you follow me very closely," I follow the recipe in my head not bothering to say any instructions; the clones wouldn't need them if I was the one doing the cooking. I poured thirty pancakes out of the huge frying pan I had got out of my bag and on to a slimily large plate.

"New record I said," looking out at all the clones, I saw Ehrai out of the corner of my eye, then turned back to the clones, "Bon appétit," I exclaimed, scrambling off the stool and over to Ehrai.

"Hi ya," I remarked smiling, I looked behind me and saw Zag pushing through the crowd to get over to me.

"Hello Duchess Max," Ehrai replied, curtsying,

"How'd you do that?" Zag asked smiling down at me, completely ignoring Ehrai and Boba

"Not now, I'm in the middle of a very important meeting," I exclaimed, curtsying back and purposely falling over. "Now what were you saying?" I asked as Zag helped me back up again,

"I was asking how you made those…those gifts from heaven,"

"I don't remember you using those exact words," Ehrai said in amusement,

"They're pancakes and with practise," I answered, turning back to Ehrai. "I see you and Boba are very close now," I giggled.

"_That's funny coming from you_," Ehrai responded in her natural tongue, while gesturing me and Zag, "_Who is he any way?_"

"_He's called Zag_," I answered, "don't worry, he doesn't bite," I could see Boba eyeing Zag sceptically, moving closer to Ehrai.

"Clones aren't supposed to have relationships," stated Boba his eyes not leaving Zag. Zag stared back, and I could see his jaw tightening,

"Well," I said trying to break up the tension; Zag turned and walked off, probably not trusting himself to say anything, "Great, now you hurt his feelings and I'm going to have to say sorry that my friend has really bad taste in boyfriends,"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Ehrai replied, quite forcefully,

"Right keep telling yourself that," I giggled, Ehrai looked as if she was about to kill me when there came a voice from behind me,

"Hey who's your friend," came Rex's voice,

"Umm, this is Ehrai, Rex, Ehrai, Ehrai, Rex," I said pointing to each person in turn, I could hear more voices behind me and felt all my roommates pile in, Zag with them, he stood behind me in a defensive stance his hand holding my arm,

"Please to meet you Ehrai," Rex exclaimed, holding out his hand,

"The pleasures all mine," Ehrai replied, taking it as all good little princess' do,

"Don't mind Rex," exclaimed Bly coming up to my side, "he can be very straight forward sometimes," Rex punched him hard in the arm, and he smiled back,

"You're Boba aren't you," asked Waxer, nodding at Boba, "I've seen you with your dad, I just heard from my pal Zag here that you have been being unfair to him, if you've got a problem with him liking Max, then you can go talk to your farther and have her removed from our room and in to yours, so she has someone to snuggle up with when she has bad dreams, or back off and leave the hard jobs to someone who can handle them," Ehrai growled showing her sharp, white teeth.

"What are you implying clone?" Boba stated coldly,

"I'd hate to tell you _Mr Boba_, but you're one of us, just you're not about to go to war any time soon, because your father thinks you're too precious to get your little mitts dirty," exclaimed O-niner, defending himself and his roommates.

"We are so incinerated," Cody stated, smacking his forehead,

"Well, talking about hard jobs, I reckon the hardest job in this city, is finding a girlfriend,"

"Rex there is only two girls in this city that are not an alien with a really long neck and pale white skin," Boil retorted rolling his eyes,

"And besides, we aren't supposed to have relationships," Cody explained for the fiftieth time,

"I can see you'll fit in well with the Jedi Cody; they're not allowed to have relationships either," Gree remarked,

"I can see your life now," Bly retorted, moving his hand through the air in a dramatic fashion, "lonely," Gree put up his hand and they high fived,

"It's hard referring to you all as your hair cut so can you_ please_ tell me you names?" Ehrai asked, gesturing to the cadets.

"OK," I exclaimed, "all get into a line and I'll show Ehrai who you are and what your name is," the boys did what I said except Zag who stayed where he was and we began, "this is Bly," I explained pointing to him, "Gree, Waxer, Boil, Cody, O-niner, and you know Zag," I pointed to him behind me, "and Rex," I pointed to the end of the line where he stood.

Rex was looking at Ehrai weirdly and every time she looked him in the eye, he would blush and look away. Boba was staring at him, not looking friendly,

"It was… interesting… meeting you, but we still haven't eaten," Boba said, grabbing Ehrai's hand and pulling her away from our small group,

"Ok then," I yelled after them, "see you next time," I waved my hand through the air smiling, they were such a happy couple,

"Well we have training now, so let's go," Exclaimed Bly,

"But I haven't eaten either," Waxer complained, frowning,

"Let's go _now_," Said Bly emphasizing on the now,

"Just let me get the kitchen," I yelled running over to it, the plate was empty of every crumb, "I guess they were really hungry," I shrugged and opened the bag, "kitchen," I said, and the kitchen was sucked into the bag, I did the same with the plate and frying pan before running back to the boys. "Ok let's go,"


End file.
